<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Иногда можно by Denshi_Alpha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548757">Иногда можно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha'>Denshi_Alpha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime Fighting, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Необходимость сотрудничать открывает новые перспективы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Tsukuyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Иногда можно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хиджиката брезгливо повертел в руках отобранную у очередного антисоциального элемента книжечку «100 уроков риторики с Кацурой Котаро». Почти на каждой странице содержались откровенно антигосударственные изречения. Было ясно, что печать такой книги нужно прекратить. Вот только на обложке было написано «Отпечатано в Ёшиваре». Хиджиката раздражённо щёлкнул зажигалкой. В Ёшиваре были другие правила, все знали, кто там заправляет делами. Нельзя просто пойти туда и прикрыть подпольную типографию. От этих революционеров одни проблемы...</p><p>• • •</p><p>Улыбчивая красавица в инвалидной коляске совсем не производила впечатление главного человека Ёшивары. Но Хиджиката прекрасно понимал, что скрывается за улыбкой Хиновы. А маячащая возле них вооружённая блондинка-телохранительница выглядела как человек, готовый в любой момент начать швыряться кунаями.<br/>Переговоры не клеились.<br/>– Ужасно, просто ужасно, – приговаривала Хинова, листая «100 уроков риторики», – но я не могу позволить вам устраивать тут переполох, это плохо повлияет на наш бизнес.<br/>– Я не обязан спрашивать вашего разрешения, – обозлившись, заявил Хиджиката.<br/>– Ёшивара не под юрисдикцией Шинсенгуми, – вскинулась телохранительница.<br/>– Любое место, где таится опасность стране, под юрисдикцией Шинсенгуми!<br/>– О, Хиджиката-сан, я смотрю, вы внимательно прочитали «100 уроков риторики», – вставил Окита, до этого внимательно изучавший эротические картины на стенах магазинчика Хиновы.<br/>Хиджиката скрипнул зубами.<br/>– Не нужно так беспокоиться, – с улыбкой сказала Хинова. – Давайте обсудим эту операцию за саке. Цукуё, будь добра, принеси бутылочку.</p><p>• • •</p><p>На следующее утро Хиджиката проснулся с адской головной болью. Виной тому был не алкоголь, а здоровенная шишка у него на затылке. Хиджиката осторожно осмотрелся и понял, что не знает, где находится – но по крайней мере это была комната с футоном. Он попытался вспомнить, что произошло. Сначала они выпили, затем продолжили переговоры, выпили ещё по стакану, Цукуё внезапно возмутилась, что какие-то революционеры используют Ёшивару как прикрытие своих грязных делишек и решила пойти громить типографию, а Хиджиката пошёл с ней, чтобы арестовать зачинщиков. Оказалось, там целая банда, печатающая не только революционные материалы, но и незаконные порнографические картинки. Увидев это, у Цукуё совсем снесло тормоза. Она, оказалось, неплохо обращалась с кунаями, но не так хорошо, как Хиджиката с катаной. А вот дальше всё как в тумане... Последнее, что Хиджиката помнил, это слова «Не мешайся под ногами, полицейская ищейка! Я куртизанка смерти!» и удар по голове.</p><p>Тут в дверь постучали.<br/>– Войдите, – хрипло сказал Хиджиката. Водички бы...<br/>В дверях показалась Цукуё. Она выглядела немного смущённой.<br/>– Насчёт вчерашнего, – начала она. – Я хотела бы принести свои...<br/>– Я уже всё забыл, – отмахнулся Хиджиката. В общем, это было правдой, он просто ничего не помнил.<br/>– Главное, что ваше задание выполнено, – кивнула Цукуё.<br/>– Да. Кстати, у вас сигаретки не найдётся?<br/>– Я курю только трубку, – помахала трубкой Цукуё.<br/>– Сигареты для разнообразия иногда можно, – посоветовал Хиджиката.<br/>Цукуё посмотрела на Хиджикату с каким-то странным выражением.<br/>– Мне, пожалуй, пора, – сказал он.<br/>– Приходите ещё, – внезапно предложила Цукуё. – Угостите сигаретой. Иногда ведь можно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>